currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippine 1 peso coin
Philippines |value= 1 Philippine peso |years= 1862–present |mass= *20 g (1861-65) *26 g (1903-35) *15 g (1972-74) *9.5 g (1975-1990) *4 g (1991-1994) *6.1 g (1995-2004) *5.3 g (2004-2017) *6 g (2017-present) |diameter= *38 mm (1903-06) *35 mm (1906-35) *33 mm (1972-74) *29 mm (1975-90) *21.6 mm (1991-94) *24 mm (1995-2018) *23 mm (2018-present) |composition= *gold (1861-65) *silver (1903-1935) *nickel-brass (1972-1974) *cupronickel (1975-2002) *nickel-plated steel (2003-present) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= *reeded (1903-1935, 1972-2017) *plain (1991-1994) *segmented (2018-present) |obverse= see text |reverse= see text }} The Philippine one-peso coin (₱1) coin is the third-highest denomination coin of the Philippine peso. The current version, issued in 2018, features a portrait of Philippine national hero, José Rizal on the obverse. The reverse side features the Waling-waling orchid and the current logo of the Bangko Sentral ng Pilipinas. History Independence * ''Pilipino Series;'' From 1972 to 1974, the one peso was reintroduced, making it the largest denomination of the series. The nickel-brass coin bears the denomination and a profile of José Rizal, a writer and a key member of the Filipino Propaganda Movement which advocated political reforms for the colony under Spain, faced to the left on the obverse, while the year of minting, the inscription 'Republika ng Pilipinas' and its official coat of arms, are all on the reverse. * ''Ang Bagong Lipunan Series;'' From 1975 to 1983, a new one peso coin was issued. The obverse now bears the inscription 'Republika ng Pilipinas' and a portrait of Rizal now faced to the right. The year of minting, the inscription 'Ang Bagong Lipunan' and the official coat of arms of the Philippines, are all on the reverse. * ''Flora and Fauna Series;'' From 1983 to 1990 and 1991 to 1994, two new one peso coins were issued, the latter of a smaller size concurrent to the last four years of the series. The obverse now features the year of minting and a profile of Rizal faced on the right on the obverse. An image of Anoa mindorensis, or, ambiguously, tamaraw, an animal native to the Philippines, and the denomination, are all on the reverse. * ''BSP Coin Series;'' Issued from 1995 to 2003 in Copper-nickel and from 2003 to 2017 in Nickel-plated steel, the coin features an enlarged denomination on the obverse, while the inscription 'Bangko Sentral ng Pilipinas' and its official seal, are all on the reverse. * ''New Generation Currency Coin Series;'' Issued in 2018, the new one peso coin features a portrait of José Rizal, denomination and year of issue on the obverse. The reverse design features the Waling-waling orchid along with the logo of the Bangko Sentral ng Pilipinas. Commemorative coins In December 2011, the Bangko Sentral ng Pilipinas (BSP) released a limited edition commemorative one-peso coin. minted as a tribute to the national hero Jose Rizal who celebrated his 150th birth anniversary last June 19, 2011. In November 2017, the Bangko Sentral ng Pilipinas unveiled a commemorative one-peso coin design for the 50th anniversary of the ASEAN, in conjunction with the Philippines' hosting of the ASEAN Summit. References Category:Currencies of the Philippines Category:One-base-unit coins